Under The Same Sky
by vchierry
Summary: Mereka masuk di sekolah itu memiliki alasan masing-masing. Persahabatan mereka sangat erat, meski memiliki kisah percintaan yang berbeda. "Selama kita masih dibawah langit yang sama, maka yakinlah,kita akan bertemu lagi..."/Author Newbie, mohon bantuannya/SASUSAKU,NARUHINA, SAIINO/DLDR? Yosh! Update chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All characters in Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_Sensei_

Chierry Violet (Author Baka)

Proudly Present

.

Under The Same Sky

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Maaf, saya belum siap menerima Flame, karena saya masih dalam masa perkembangan, akan tetapi saya membutuhkan saran.

Rate : T

Warning : Maybe OOC*tapi untuk yang ini saya akan terus berusaha agar tidak membuat OOC para karakter, dan tentu saja membutuhkan bantuan teman, serta senpai sekalian*, EYD tidak sesuai, Typo's ,Tidak jelas,tidak masuk akal, kurang menarik, atau SANGAT Jelek, harap maklum, dikarenakan saya masih author baru diffn, masih perlu banyak belajar dan masih banyak lagi.

Happy Reading!

.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan jalan trotoar yang cukup ramai kala itu, sepertinya itu benar benar hari yang cukup padat, untuk memulai awal baru. Secerca senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, sangat manis, yah senyumannya kala itu memang amatlah manis. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak bahagia jika memasuki sekolah ternama, terkenal dan ia impi-impikan sejak masih kecil dulu? Dan sekolah yang ia dan sahabatnya inginkan.

Tas yang ia gunakan, ia gantungkan di bahu kirinya, di lengan kanannya melingkar sebuah jam pink, warna kesukaannya, dan favoritnya, langkahnya terhenti saat memasuki gerbang "Ichigo International High School", seragam kemeja putih yang dikenakan, dengan rok berwarna biru muda kotak kotak 15 cm diatas lutut, dan jas biru muda yang dikenakannya, sungguh terlihat pantas ia kenakan. Rambut panjangnya sengaja ia gerai, menambah kesan manis diwajahnya. Apalagi ditambah bando merah. Dengan begitu, siapa yang tidak menyukainya?.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah yang terbuka sangat lebar, ramai, cukup ramai murid baru dan para _senpai _serta _sensei_ berlalu lalang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing, ditengah keramaian, senyuman manis kembali tersungging di bibir kecilnya, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis yang ia kenali, bukan sekedar kenal saja, gadis yang lebih tinggi 10 cm darinya itu, memang sahabatnya sejak di SMP. Wajar saja, bila kini ia berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hoy Ino-_chan_!" dengan cerianya ia mempercepat langkahnya ke arah gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino yang kini telah menantinya di dekat lapangan sekolah itu.

"Hoy Saku-chan!..."Ino dengan anggunnya menampakkan senyum kecilnya pada sahabat sebayanya. Kemudian perlahan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita masuk ke Aula bersama..." Sakura menarik tangan Ino, menuntun Ino mempercepat langkahnya. Hari itu Sakura cukup bersemangat, sama seperti hari hari biasanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membuatnya bersemangat. Tentu saja, itu hanya bagi Sakura saja.

.

Beruntung. Sangat beruntung lebih tepatnya. Mereka dapat sekelas bersama. Setelah menghadiri Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru yang amat membosankan bagi Ino, namun sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Bayangkan saja, acara itu dimulai sejak pukul delapan pagi, dan baru selesai saat jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul dua tepat. Ck! Bagi Ino duduk di kursi selama enam jam tanpa berbuat apa apa dan hanya mendengar pidato atau bertepuk tangan sebentar, itu sangatlah melelahkan dan membosankan tentunya. Namun berbeda bagi Sakura, gadis itu, terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya itu.

Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam kelas yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu selama setahun sebelum akhirnya melaju ke kelas sebelas. Ino memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi kedua dari depan, berada di ujung, dekat jendela yang pemandangannya langsung menuju lapangan basket, sementara Sakura memilih duduk tepat dibelakang kursi ino, sama sama dapat melihat langsung lapangan basket Outdoor yang terkenal sangat besar itu. Maklumlah, ini sekolah favorit. Setiap orang menginginkan masuk ke sekolah ini tentu karena sesuatu kan? Dan fasilitaslah salah satu penyebabnya.

Setelah memilih bangku yang tepat yang akan di dudukinya, masuklah seorang guru dengan maskernya. Pria itu langsung duduk di meja guru, dan menatap satu persatu siswanya. Kemudian pria bermasker itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalian boleh memanggilku kakashi-_sensei._ Mungkin kalian bingung, mengapa aku memakai masker, masker ini berguna untuk mencegah penularan penyakit. Yah, kupikir kalian sudah bisa menebak saya guru mata pelajaran apa." Sebuah senyuman tersungging di balik wajahnya yang tersembunyi oleh masker, meski tak terlihat, banyak siswa yang mengetahui kalau s_ensei_nya itu tengah tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya.

"Nah, untuk sekarang sekian dulu perkenalannya, kalian boleh pulang atau berkenalan dengan _senpai_ kalian yang sepertinya sudah membuka pendaftaran anggota organisasi baru. " Setelah itu, guru bermasker itu melangkah keluar kelas. Tanpa banyak berbicara.

00o00

"Of Course… Hmm, ok… I know, I know"

Hinata Hyuuga, Siswa berdarah jepang, yang tinggal di Washington DC beberapa tahun, dan kini akan kembali ke tanah airnya, tempat kelahirannya, negeri matahari terbit, Jepang.

Terik mentari membangunkannya, yang kini tinggal sendiri di apartement nya, ia memang tinggal sendiri di Jepang. Atas kemauannya sendiri tentunya. Hari pertama sekolah, ia putuskan absen, karena ia baru saja tiba, hari ini seharusnya adalah hari kedua sekolah, namun ini merupakan hari pertamanya, karena tak masuk dihari pertama.

Hinata berjalan dengan anggun memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir indahnya. Akan tetapi, ada satu masalah yang ia harus atasi. Dimana kelasnya?

Gadis Hyuuga itu terus berjalan dengan percaya dirinya, hingga menemukan lima orang siswa yang sedang bersantai di halaman sekolah. Yah, mungkin karena belum saatnya belajar, ini juga masih jam 7.30.

"Excuse me,"

Ujarnya dalam bahasa inggris, dengan cukup fasih. Karena tak ada yang menjawab, kembali ia bertanya dalam bahasa jepang.

"_Su-sumimasen, Senpai_"

Kali ini salah satu dari mereka menanggapinya.

"Hm, _nani?_"

Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya, rupanya ia masih cukup fasih berbahasa jepang, dan orang ini mengerti.

"E-etto, kelas 10.A dimana _senpai_?"

Ujarnya lagi dengan penuh harapan.

"Baiklah, Kelas 10.A, hmm… kamu ikuti perintahku ya… kamu terus saja di lorong ini, kalau kamu menemukan tangga, kamu naik ke tangga itu, terus kearah kiri, terus ke kanan, di situ ada tangga lagi, nah kamu bakal lihat di depan tangga itu ada papan kelasmu…"

_Senpai _berambut kuning jabrik, beriris aquamarine itu menjelaskan cukup serius, begitu pula Hinata, begitu serius mendengarnya. Sementara yang lain seperti terlihat menahan tawanya, ada apa sebenarnya?

Hinata pun meninggalkan mereka, melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat, helaian keungu unguannya yang tergerai panjang, seolah melambai tertiup angin.

"Tega kamu Naruto, ini hari pertamanya sekolah, kamu malah kerjain tuh siswa baru…"

"Hihi, biarin aja, sebagai hadiah gak masuk hari pertama…"

"Kalo dia balik kesini ngehajar kita, gimana Naruto…"

"Tenang aja, kita kabur…"

"Pengecut…"

"Diam kamu Sasuke… Biarpun kamu ketua osis, ga segitunya juga"

"Membosankan… gua ngantuk!"

Sementara itu, in the other place.

"Ok, turn left, turn right, and then upstairs, Gotcha, I got it!"

"Sumimas─ UWAAAAAA!"

Hinata membuka pintu kelas 10.A yang ternyata begitu kotor, penuh bangkai kodok, tikus, yah, kurang lebih seperti gudang. Rupanya itu adalah ruangan bekas 10.A yang kini dipakai sebagai gudang bekas percobaan biologi.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Gadis itu setengah berlari, kini ia dipenuhi jiwa amarah. Ia ingin membalas perlakuan kakak kelasnya yang tidak sopan padanya.

Melihat gadis yang tadi dikerjainya mendekat kearahnya, Naruto ─Orang yang tadi mengerjai Hinata, langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke ─ketua osis di SMA itu, bermaksud melindungi dirinya tanpa memberitahu temannya. Membuat Gaara, Sai, dan Shikamaru, kebingungan melihatnya.

BUGH…

BUGH…

BUGH…

Satu persatu teman temannya terjatuh akibat pukulan keras Hinata, Rupanya gadis yang dikiranya sangat cantik dan polos itu memiliki kekuatan memukul cukup kuat. Naruto sedikit bergidik. Melihat ketiga rekannya terkapar karena tak sempat melawan.

Tangan Hinata baru saja akan memukul Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto, sementara Naruto meminta maaf dengan bahasa isyarat sembari menunjuk lengan Sasuke yang terdapat pita merah berlambangkan Ketua Osis. Namun Hinata sudah gelap mata. Ia cukup marah. Ia benci kodok! Dan kakak kelasnya ini mengerjainya dengan menunjukkannya kelas yang dipenuhi Kodok makhluk paling menjijikkan─menurut Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. "Aku tidak mengerjaimu seperti orang bodoh dibelakangku. Kalau kau melukaiku, kau akan menanggung akibatnya." Hinata sedikit meneguk ludahnya. Ketua osis yang menyeramkan. Itulah kesan pertamanya.

Hinata langsung mendorong Sasuke dan memukul Naruto habis habisan hingga terdengar beberapa kali teriakan meminta maaf dan ampun dari Naruto namun Hinata tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke?" Suara menginterupsi dari belakang Hinata, membuatnya menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap seorang guru dengan rambut pirang dengan wajah cantik menghampirinya.

"Maafkan saya _sensei_ tidak mampu menghentikan pertikaian ini. Saya ingin agar rekan saya mendapat balasan atas perilaku tidak sopannya pada seorang siswa baru" Sasuke menunduk santai pada guru itu. Membuat sang guru atau lebih tepatnya kepala sekolah bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum.

"Oh, kau murid baru? Mari ikut aku." Bukannya dimarahi, Hinata justru disambut senyuman oleh wanita bernama Tsunade itu. Dan akhirnya Hinata mengangguk menurut saja, sepertinya orang itu baik dan akan menunjukkan jalan sebenarnya menuju kelasnya.

Ino telah ada dikelas sejam yang lalu. Sementara menunggu sahabatnya, Ino mengutak atik gadgetnya sebentar. Kemudian ia mengalihkan matanya sebentar sebentar kearah pintu. Ia menghela nafas. Ck, kenapa sahabatnya itu lama sekali datangnya. Padahal ia sudah bosan. Tak memiliki teman untuk bercerita. Apalagi ia rindu dengan kekasihnya,─yang ia pikir bersekolah di sekolah ini, namun sejak kemarin ia tak pernah melihatnya. Ino khawatir. Apa alasannya berjuang masuk di sekolah ini akan sia sia? Mengingat tujuannya masuk ke sekolah ini adalah untuk menyusul kekasihnya yang dikabarkan melanjutkan ke sekolah ini, dan sudah menginjak kelas sebelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang dicari datang, dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri di wajahnya, dan rambut pink yang dibiarkan tergerai seperti biasa dengan bando namun kali ini bando berwarna ungu. Gadis itu ─Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seiring dengan masuknya Tsunade-_Sensei_, kepala sekolah dengan model rambut pirang dikuncir dua kedepan. Tentu saja para siswa mengenalinya mengingat kemarin kepala sekolah cantik itu juga membawakan pidato di Aula. Akan tetapi, ada apa kepala sekolahnya memasuki kelas 10-A yang terkenal sebagai kelas terfavorit itu?

Jawabannya terlihat ketika seorang gadis dengan surai indigo memasuki kelas dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan sepasang manik amethyst disana.

"Dia murid baru,dari Washington DC. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ujar Tsunade-_sensei _singkat. Lalu tersenyum.

Gadis itu lalu mengangguk dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Hinata Hyuuga. Nama yang indah. Kemudian ia ber-ojigi, "Hinata Hyuuga desu, yoroshiku." Ia tersenyum sejenak. Sangat manis hingga membuat hampir seluruh siswa lelaki ikut tersenyum terpana.

"Silahkan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong di kursi kedua itu, Hyuuga-san." Tsunade-s_ensei_ menginstruksikan Hinata untuk duduk di samping Ino, mengingat kursi itu masih terlihat kosong. Dengan segera Hinata mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi yang telah diperintahkan oleh kepala sekolah yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu s_ensei _kalian." Tsunade-_sensei_ langsung melangkah keluar setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Karena guru yang akan mengajar belum datang, Ino langsung menatap gadis disampingnya yang tengah tertunduk malu. Ataukah sedang gugup?

"Hei, bagaimana kesan pertamamu di sekolah ini?" Ujar Ino sembari tersenyum penuh kengin tahuan, yah sekedar menghilangkan bosannya juga kan?

"Hm, se-sedikit buruk." Ujarnya sedikit terbata. Mungkin karena belum terlalu fasih berbahasa jepang, pikir Ino.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kembali Ino bertanya.

"A-ano, karena…" Hinata diam, ia tak ingin mengingat peristiwa memalukannya tadi. Salahkan kakak kelasnya yang usil itu. Ia akan mengingat kakak kelasnya itu dan memberinya pelajaran tambahan. Ia belum puas karena terlanjur cukup kesal dengan kakak kelas berambut Spike itu.

Ino menuju ke kantin sendirian. Salahkan Sakura yang tak ingin menemaninya. Yah, gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan organisasi yang akan dimasukinya, Sastra Club. Sakura sibuk berkutat dengan 'purple' nama yang diberikan Sakura untuk sebuah notebook berwarna ungu miliknya. Ino menghela nafas, sembari berjalan cepat menuju kantin yang jaraknya begitu jauh dari kelasnya. Sedikit pikiran mengenai Sahabat sejak SD nya itu. Yah, sahabatnya itu sangat aneh, bahkan memberi nama sebuah notebook, dan pekerjaannya saat istirahat adalah menulis puisi atau kata kata bijak atau cerpen.

Begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai Sakura, Ino tak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat perjalanan menuju kantin.

BRUK

Ino segera mengangkat wajahnya menengadah untuk meminta maaf, pada orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Namun diurungkannya, setelah melihat wajah pria itu.

Rambut klimis dengan kulit putih pucat. Itu adalah…

"Sai?"

TBC

.

Author Baka's Story :

Hehehe, ini fanfic pertama saya :D yang saya publish, fanfic ini sudah ada sejak kelas 8 dan idenya itu berasal dari kerjasama otak (?) dengan beberapa sahabatku XD

dan fic ini belum selesai, karena waktu itu saya males lanjutin, dan semoga setelah dipublish gak males lagi#dor

oh iya, salam kenal senpai semuanya, saya newbie banget di , saya gak punya pengalaman masih banyak kesalahan T.T makanya saya butuh arahan senpai, untuk menyalurkan hobi saya ini.

Oh iya, untuk sahabatku, kamu masih ingat gak fanfic ini? fanfic ini kulanjut untuk kalian loh! supaya kalian gak menjauh dari aku seperti sekarang karena udah beda kelas T.T inget pas kita kelas 8, kita deket banget! bisa gak kita kayak dulu lagi?

Eh? kayaknya kebanyakan ngomong deh, yaudah terakhir untuk reader dan senpai senpai sekalian, mind to repiu?


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Jauh dibawah langit yang menaungiku, jauh diatas tanah yang kupijak**_

_**Selama kami masih berada dibawah langit yang sama…**_

_**Kami akan bertemu…**_

_**Biar waktu yang akan menjawab…**_

_**Tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini"**_

Gadis itu mendesah frustasi. Kenapa ia jadi melankolis seperti ini, sih? Kenapa semua karya puisinya kali ini tentang cinta? Dan lihat kata-katanya, sangat menjijikkan! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu membuang kepalanya ke meja, membiarkan kepala itu terbentur keras. Ia putus asa.

Bagaimana ia bisa diterima di klub sastra jika diksinya masih itu itu saja, sejak ia SMP sama sekali tidak ada peningkatan! Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi member di klub yang sangat diimpikannya itu jika menulis puisi saja, ia harus mengulangnya beberapa kali. Masa bodoh! Kali ini, ia membuka kembali 'purple'nya, sebuah notebook berwarna ungu bergambar dua anak manusia berbeda gender sedang berpegangan tangan, berdiri berhadapan dan saling melemparkan senyuman sementara ditengah-tengah gambar itu terdapat gambar berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Tch, melihat gambar sampul notebooknya saja, sudah membuatnya frustasi. Kenapa ia dulu memilih buku bersampul seperti ini sih? Kenapa bukan yang bersampul boneka saja, atau kelopak bunga Sakura?

Disclaimer : All characters in Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_Sensei_

Nyanmaru Baka

Proudly Present

.

Under The Same Sky

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Maaf, saya belum siap menerima Flame, karena saya masih dalam masa perkembangan, akan tetapi saya membutuhkan saran.

Warning : Maybe OOC*tapi untuk yang ini saya akan terus berusaha agar tidak membuat OOC para karakter, dan tentu saja membutuhkan bantuan teman, serta senpai sekalian*, EYD tidak sesuai, Typo's ,Tidak jelas,tidak masuk akal, kurang menarik, atau SANGAT Jelek, harap maklum, dikarenakan saya masih author baru diffn, masih perlu banyak belajar dan masih banyak lagi kekurangannya T.T.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Chapter Two

I Meet You!

.

Lelaki dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuningnya berjalan menyusuri sekolah. Kali ini ia akan jalan-jalan sejenak, setelah itu ia akan mampir ke kelas 10.A kelas gadis yang kemarin membuatnya kagum sekagum-kagumnya berkat kehebatan gadis itu dalam ilmu bela diri. Ia masih agak bingung, gadis itu apakah pernah mengikuti Judo? Atau Karate? Ataukah Taekwondo?

Sebenarnya Naruto juga sedikit bingung, mengapa ia mulai suka melihat tingkah gadis itu, sejak pertama melihatnya? Tingkah malu-malu gadis itu yang terlihat seperti gadis polos dan imut, lalu seketika berubah menjadi gadis menyerupai _monster_ dikarenakan Naruto sedikit menjahilinya. Ia tersenyum sendiri sembari melewati beberapa ruangan klub sekolahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar tepukan tangan yang riuh, disalah satu ruangan klub. Tangan kekarnya perlahan memutar kenop pintu sebuah ruangan, ia membuka pintu ruangan yang dipintunya terpasang papan "Klub Taekwondo". Ketika pintu itu terbuka, ia langsung bungkam di tempatnya. Enggan bergerak melihat pemandangan ini.

Seketika dunianya terasa berhenti ketika iris safirnya bertemu dengan manik amethyst gadis itu. Gadis yang kemarin sempat menghajarnya habis-habisan. Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit, mengimbangi senyumnya yang teramat lebar itu. Aneh, apa yang dirasakannya kini.

.

Seketika pipinya terasa panas, ketika mendengar tawa membahana dari ruangan itu. Ia baru saja tersadar dari senyuman anehnya. Kali ini ia amat malu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membuka pintu ruangan klub taekwondo ini, tanpa mengetuknya, lalu dengan anehnya berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan senyuman terlebarnya, sementara ekor matanya tetap memperhatikan gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah latihan Taekwondo.

"A-ano, aku kebetulan lewat dan kudengar ada ribut-ribut, jadi─" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ia tak tau harus bilang apa. Naruto salah tingkah. Ia juga tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tadinya ia hanya penasaran, mengapa ruangan ini begitu ribut ketika jam istirahat. Namun setelah melihat gadis itu, dunianya terasa terhenti, dan selanjutnya ia bertingkah dengan sangat aneh.

"Se-senpai yang kemarin kan?" Gadis itu─Hinata, yang masih memakai seragam taekwondonya kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, nafasnya sedikit tersengal, mungkin karena serangan terakhirnya tadi pada lawannya saat latihan. Namun justru senyuman Hinata yang membuat jantung Naruto ingin melonjak keluar lalu melompat-lompat. Naruto terdiam. Ia tak mampu berkata kata. Hanya mengangguk saja, menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu─" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto baru saja akan lari, karena takut terkena pukulan keras Hinata lagi ─yeah, sudah cukup dengan perban di bagian sebelah kanan dahinya.

Kalau saja Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, "_Go-gomenne Senpai,_" Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya sementara anggota Taekwondo yang lain terlihat kebingungan. Naruto menatap Hinata yang menundukkan badannya tepat dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas lega, syukurlah gadis ini tak menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Ia, tidak apa-apa kok, err.." Ucap Naruto menatap Hinata yang memandangnya kebingungan, namun kemudian kembali tersenyum lembut, mampu membuat Naruto kembali mematung.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Lanjut Hinata, setelah mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!" Dan dengan bodohnya Naruto melesat dengan cepat dari tempat itu tanpa menutup pintu. Membuat Hinata menggeleng kepala. Ada apa dengan orang itu?

Namun akhirnya Hinata kembali melanjutkan latihannya bersama teman-temannya dan juga kakak kelas, serta pelatihnya yang sedari tadi ikut terdiam melihat adegan antara Hinata dan Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, setelah Hinata berbalik, semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum dan meneriakkan "Cie, cie," sedikit membuat Hinata risih, dan menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya, membuat semuanya tidak berhenti menggodanya.

Hinata hanya diam menanggapinya. Meski terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan salah tingkahnya.

"Hinata-chan! Pipimu merah tuh!"

"Karin, sudahlah jangan menggangguku, lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugasmu saja!" Ujar seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, sembari menatap layar laptop dihadapannya dengan amat serius. Yah, dia si Ketua Osis, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kita bahkan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi kau masih saja dingin padaku. Harusnya kita sudah saling jatuh cinta lalu hidup bahagia selamanya… tapi yang ada hanya aku saja yang suka padamu…" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, mendengar ocehan Karin sembari keluar dari ruangan Osis. Gadis itu memang tak pernah berubah, pikir Sasuke. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari seriusnya ia menatap laptop, mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua osis. Padahal ini sudah lewat jam istirahat, dan menjelang jam terakhir, kenapa masih saja ada siswa yang berkeliaran ─seperti Karin? Oke baiklah, dia juga membolos dua jam terakhir karena mengurus data-data siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, serta beberapa orang yang akan ditunjuk sebagai anggota osis yang baru, menggantikan kakak kelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan tamat.

"Masuk saja, tidak terkunci" Ucapnya singkat, ia tetap memandang laptopnya.

Gadis dengan helaian merah jambunya yang tergerai dihiasi bando ungu itu masuk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. 'sepertinya _kouhai_, ada apa dia kesini' Batin Sasuke sedikit melirik pada siswi yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"A-ano _Kaichou-san_ saya disuruh oleh ketua klub sastra untuk membawa ini sebagai persyaratan agar saya dapat diterima di klub sastra." Ujar gadis itu sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya gadis itu cukup gugup berhadapan dengan sang ketua osis.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, melihat gadis dihadapannya yang tengah menunduk. "Baiklah taruh di meja saja," Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke sempat melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah gadis tadi. Sangat cantik! Terlampau cantik, dimata Sasuke. Apalagi iris emerald gadis itu yang sangat cerah. Sasuke terpesona pada gadis itu, pada pandangan pertama.

Sedetik kemudian, ia melupakan kejadian itu, dan kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya yang sudah meminta untuk diselesaikan.

"Jadi, kau benar bersekolah disini Sai-_kun_?" Ino menatap Sai dengan tatapan penasarannya. Sai hanya terdiam, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus perlahan yang menyentuh helaian klimisnya.

"Yah, begitulah…" Ujar Sai dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya. Sangat tampan. Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman tak kalah manis. Mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah, membolos dua pelajaran terakhir setelah istirahat. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, hanya berdua. Sambil mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka saat SMP, awal mereka menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Hening sejenak, sebelum kemudian Ino memutuskan mengangkat suara, berbicara pada pria yang dirindukannya, pria yang menjadi alasannya mengikuti berbagai macam les, agar dapat memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Mengingat sekolah tempat Sai melanjutkan pendidikannya adalah sekolah terfavorit di Jepang. Membuatnya juga terpaksa memaksa Sakura agar belajar dengan keras dan dapat lulus di sekolah yang sama. Karena ia tak ingin pisah dari sahabat kecilnya. Dan akhirnya berkat usaha dan kerja keras mereka, serta kegiatan menonton dorama dan anime yang dihentikan selama setahun, akhirnya mereka dapat memasuki sekolah berkelas ini.

"Kau tidak melupakanku dan janji kita kan?" Ino mengamit jemari Sai yang tengah duduk disampingnya, sama sama menatap Tokyo dari jauh melalui atap sekolah yang begitu tinggi.

"Janji yang mana?" Jawab Sai sambil memasang raut wajah kebingungan. Ino merengut. Sai tertawa. Sesaat kemudian, Sai mencubit pipi Ino saking gemasnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Selama kita berada di langit yang sama, maka tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita…"

.

.

"Aku sudah lama merindukan momen ini. Apa Sakura juga bersekolah disini?" Sai menatap Ino yang tengah memandang pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi dari atap sekolah mereka yang juga tak kalah tinggi dari gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Ya, aku yang memaksanya tentu saja." Jawab Ino, sambil menatap Sai yang tengah menatapnya, kemudian ia tertawa. Tawa renyah Ino yang terdengar aneh di telinga Sai mau tak mau membuat Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Hm, apa kau ingin masuk di klubku, ehm─kupikir kau sangat mahir bermain basket, jadi─" Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan ragu.

"Aku mau!" Potong Ino,menjawab sembari mengangguk dengan senyuman pasti. Sai tersenyum. Ini yang dia inginkan, kembali bersekolah dengan Ino, dan memasuki klub yang sama dengan Ino, menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya dengan Ino. Yah, hanya Ino seorang, tak ada yang lain.

_**Aku Jatuh Cinta…**_

_**Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang…**_

_**Seseorang yang membuat jantungku seakan ingin melonjak keluar…**_

Sakura secepat mungkin menutup notebooknya, ketika s_ensei_nya menghampiri tempat duduknya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang kau tulis Haruno_-san, _apa kau mendengar pelajaranku? Dan mana nona Yamanaka dan Hyuuga yang seharusnya duduk di depanmu? Apa kau tau sesuatu?" Susah payah gadis itu meneguk ludahnya. Ia menggeleng. Ia tak tau kemana kedua gadis itu, sedari tadi ia hanya dikelas, dan keluar sebentar keruang klub sastra lalu keruang osis. Berbicara mengenai ruang Osis, ia kembali mengingat wajah sang ketua Osis yang tengah serius memandang laptopnya, dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah Ketua Osis, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lain kali perhatikan pelajaranku Haruno_-san_." Ujar _Sensei _bernama Orochimaru itu kemudian,lalu kembali melanjutkan pelajaran fisikanya. Sakura hanya mampu menahan kantuknya. Pelajaran ini benar-benar tidak bisa masuk di otaknya. Sangat sulit! Rumusnya sangat banyak, kalau disuruh memilih, gadis dengan iris emerald itu lebih memilih disuruh menulis cerpen dalam waktu sejam daripada disuruh mengerjakan soal dengan ratusan rumus yang harus dipilihnya ketika menjawab salah satu soal.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu halte bus. Yah, rumahnya memang agak jauh dari sekolah ini. Salahkan Ino yang memaksanya masuk ke sekolah bergengsi ini. Sudah cukup jauh dari rumahnya, menguras otak pula! Masih terngiang diotaknya rumus-rumus matematika, kalkulus dan fisika yang diterangkan gurunya, seketika kepalanya terasa pusing, seperti telah terantuk batu.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki bus yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Perlahan pintu bus itu terbuka. Ia memasuki bus dengan perlahan. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kursi yang kosong. Dapat! Ia kemudian duduk di kursi itu, sambil memandang pemandangan luar jendela menuju rumahnya.

Perlahan bus itu berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Ia kemudian berjalan di gang sempit yang beberapa langkah lagi adalah rumahnya.

"_Tadaima,_" Ujarnya begitu masuk ke rumahnya, ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Lalu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Selalu seperti ini. Rumah sunyi yang menyambutnya. Tak ada orang yang menjawabnya, atau sekedar mengatakan _'okaeri' _untuknya. Ia tersenyum kecut. Sudah biasa ditinggal orang tua yang telah berpisah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian ia memutuskan mengikuti ibunya berharap mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu. Namun sayangnya, harapannya pupus ketika kawan SMA ibunya yang katanya dulu adalah mantan pacar ibunya saat SMA ─yang katanya orang itu sudah bercerai beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan istrinya, mengajak ibunya bekerja diperusahaannya. Tch, itu hanya alasan kan kalau dia ingin kembali pada ibunya Sakura?

Biarlah, yang jelas ibunya itu bisa menghidupi kehidupan dan sekolahnya. Lalu selanjutnya ia akan kuliah dan meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang novelis atau seorang dokter anak. Ia kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur empuknya. Seragamnya belum ia lepaskan. Sementara matanya terpejam.

"Sasori-nii kapan kesini, ya?"

.

.

TBC

A/N

.

Blue-senpai : ini udah lanjut, thanks reviewnya^^ slamat membaca! ditgu lagi reviewnya!

may : Oke, mungkin Sai cocok kali ya? sebenarnya aku nge fans sama sasuke sih XD tapi, ini masih gak terlalu rapi, masih jelek ._. masih banyk yang harus diperbaiki kayaknya XD, oke, slamat membaca yaa! ditgu review nya lagi!


End file.
